


The Truth is Always Painful

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [34]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mentions of Breathplay, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prydwen, Spit As Lube, arthur isn't a dick for once, mention of Maxson as a powerbottom previously, not totaly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Male sole survivor returns to Arthur Maxson on the Prydwen to quit the Brotherhood.  (spoilers for Danse/ the BOS and the Institute if you haven't done either of those)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth is Always Painful

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write myself a M!SS/ Arthur Maxson fic for my birthday. When I got to the part with Shaun in the walkthroughs i'm watching I literally stared at the ceiling for ten minutes because I couldn't handle it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Falout 4 or anything to do with it.

There was no formal greeting, not even a hello to the Palain that took Danse’s spot as he made his way into the command center of Prydwen. He just couldn’t do it anymore.

“Maxson.” His broken voice graded against the now silent walls. Everyone in the room stood still as the room lulled into silence. 

The young leader turned to his newest Knight with a frown. His blue eyes tried to calculate what was wrong with the five foot three man in front of him.  
  
“Knight.” His acknowledgment seemed to pull at the other man’s nerves.  As if the boy hadn’t screamed his name while he writhed underneath him.

“I can’t do this anymore.” His blond hair had slicked to the right side of his head as his hand shook.  “I quit.”  

Several of the Knight- Paladins tensed as the younger man tossed holotapes across the metal floor. “Here’s some schematics on how to build the Signal Inceptor.”  The survivor turned his head as he roughly tore through the pockets of his armor.  Maxson nearly bit his lip at the sight of the man’s  Glasgow Smile. The man’s shoulders shook as he tossed more holotapes towards Maxson. “Here’s all I know about the Institute.  I am _done_ , Arthur.”  

“Aiden..” _Finally he uses my fucking name._  “What happened in the Institute?”

Aiden chuckled darkly as he tore his holotags from his neck. “I found out where they took my son.”  Tears almost came to the surface as he dragged his mangled fingers though his hair. He tried not to think of how it was the same as Maxson’s.  “Shaun? You know the whole reason why I fucking joined up with the Brotherhood? He’s in the Institute. He _is_ the Institute.”

Maxson held his hand up to hush the Brotherhood members. He knew the older man wasn’t finished.

“It turns out he was taken not long after we were frozen. A year tops.” Aiden nearly screamed as he took several steps towards the Brotherhood leader. “He left me and his mother’s corpse frozen in the Vault for _two hundred years_.” He quickly nodded to the members that didn’t know his origins. “Yeah, two hundred fucking years, right?”   God he just wanted Maxson to kill him right where he stood. “He let me go _as an experiment_ to see what I would do. Oh, did I mention he is still alive?”

He would’ve appreciated the fact Arthur’s ‘I am a strong leader’ mask was slipping any other day but right now, it hurt almost as much as the truth about Shaun.

 “Yeah, that’s right. He’s been using Institute tech to keep himself alive but _now_..”  A rich, deep laugh echoed across the bridge of the command center. “Now he’s dying. Of cancer. Can you fucking believe it?”

“Sir?” one of the Knights closest to the door tense as Aiden turned to him with a near crazed grin.

“My son created the synths!” His mangled fingers and roughly cut arms dribbled with fresh blood as he threw them up and continued to laugh. “And one of the two synths to ever have my back was here! Danse protected me and you _reward_ me for _killing_ him.”   More of the Knights and Knight -Paladins  move to the door while a few remained near their Elder to defend him. “Jesus Chirst Arthur, I don’t know how you keep your sanity.”

Arthur Maxson motioned with his hand for the Knight’s closest to him to leave the room with the others.  His eyes never left Aiden’s face as tears cascaded down his dirty cheeks.  

“I discover this all on what would be my two hundred and thirty third birthday. Just kill me Arthur, _please_.”

Once they were the only two in the room, he grabbed Aiden by the waist and injected him with several Stimpaks. Then he rebroke  all of the man’s damaged fingers and wrapped them in splints. 

The stormy look in the shorter man’s eyes faded until the once vibrant hues of ocean blue faded into a dull, dead color Arthur had seen in his men who had lost everything.  And men who were coming down from a Chem high.

Maxson picked up the holotapes and Aiden’s tags off the floor. He placed the tapes on one of the many consoles to be watched later and held the holotags in his palm. “You were high.” 

Aiden chuckled as he listed towards Maxson’s barrel chest.  “What of it?”   _Just like him to think of himself first._ Aiden fumed as he tried to reorient himself.

Maxson shook his head and tied the broken holotag chain around the other man’s neck. He stared down at his lover before he wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter man’s body. “I’m sorry.”

“Kill me.” Aiden begged as Arthur tightened his hold, “Kill me, _please_ Arthur. I can’t…”

Arthur tilted Aiden’s chin and roughly dragged him into a kiss.

_Please Arthur…_


End file.
